


Bad Dreams

by yearbookcrush



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Reincarnation, Mentions of the events in Awakening, [Ike voice] I write for my friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yearbookcrush/pseuds/yearbookcrush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tfw your friends have such amazing OCs and you always want to write about them instead of your awful ones</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Dreams

It was the same dream that Natsuki had been having for the past month again. It was dark, but she knew it was indoors. It always ended the same, a flash of light, a man she didn't recognize in view for a split second, telling her to get out, or at least she thought he was telling her to get out...and then fear. Horrible, crippling fear. Fear of what, she didn't know, but she knew it was bad. 

And, of course, she woke up screaming bloody murder.

The first thing she thought was that she was still dreaming, in that awful place, but then realized she was in her bed, which meant she wasn't. Natsuki shook her head, pinching herself to make sure this wasn't some other nightmare scene. 

“O-okay...I'm awake now...” She murmured to herself, just as a loud crash resonated from the hallway. Oh gods, had the castle been broken into?!

Just as Natsuki was about to reach into her nightstand drawer to get her Dragonstone, the door to her bedroom flew open, and the lights turned on with little warning. 

Thankfully, it was just Joker, looking very angry.

“If there are thieves in here, I have a knife and will not hesitate to kill you!” Joker shouted, waving a small dagger. “Don't even think about laying a hand on Lady Natsuki!”  
“N-nobody's in here, I had a nightmare again.” Natsuki said, curling in on herself.  
“I'm sorry for bursting into your room unannounced. My own fears got the best of me.” Joker apologized, lowering the dagger.  
“Thank you for being concerned about me, I appreciate it.” Natsuki sniffed, smiling a bit.  
“It's my job to be concerned about you, what kind of a butler would I be if I wasn't? Well, one like Flora, to be honest.” Joker said. “Even thought I know you don't consider me a servant, I still am.”  
“I appreciate it...h-hey, can I have a hug?” Natsuki asked, rubbing her eyes.  
“If you need it, then yes.” He replied, slowly walking to the edge of her bed. 

Natsuki reached out, still shaken up by her dream. Joker sat down next to her, and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her head in his chest, trying to keep herself from crying any more.

“If you don't mind my asking, what was this dream about?” Joker inquired, softly petting Natsuki's hair.  
“I...I haven't told you about it, but it's one I've been having for about a month...” She confessed. “I'm always in this dark room...there's shouting in the background, and then I think someone, probably me, uses some type of lightning magic to kill this man, I don't recognize him...I think he has blue hair? I don't know, but it always ends with me feeling like something very, very bad is about to happen, a-and I think there's a baby involved...but I don't remember seeing one.”  
“That sounds like an awful thing to witness, and the mind can be a cruel thing sometimes.” Joker comforted, hugging her tighter.   
“I swear, you're so perfect, I should marry you.” Natsuki said, smiling a bit.  
“Not now, surely.” Joker laughed. “In this day and age, a princess getting married at 18 would raise some eyebrows, especially if she married a servant.”


End file.
